The Tourette syndrome has been considered a relatively rare disorder. It is characterized by tics and other jerky movements plus uncontrollable utterances coming on in childhood and following an irregular but generally progressive course through adolescence. In the past it was considered by most to be functional in origin. But the specific response of symptoms in GTS to Haloperidol together with absence of any consistent underlying psychopathology suggest there is an organic basis to the symptomatology. Although family history is said to be negative by most evaluating this question there are four reports appearing since 1973 of parent and offspring affected. Findings suggest there is a genetic form of GTS. Behavior patterns are similar to features of the Lesch-Nyhan syndrome, a recognized x- linked disorder of purine metabolism. As the finding of normal catecholamine and questionable changes in purine metabolism suggest the latter area may indeed reveal the underlying defect in this disorder of movement and behavior.